True or False?
by InLoveWithFairyTail
Summary: Apparently, Sorcerer Weekly keeps getting Natsu and Lucy's relationship all wrong...


**A NaLu one-shot I wrote a few weeks ago, but never really got around to publishing it. I've edited a few things, and polished it up ,and here you go! It's a (fluffy?) NaLU one-shot and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

Lucy first noticed the weirdness of the day when she came out of her apartment, and her landlord said to her, "Youth is such a fleeting thing…EMBRACE IT! Oh, but you still have to pay your rent."

And just as she was about to brush that strange event off, the man who seemed to be always in the boat in the river by her apartment called to her, "I bet you're happy now, eh, Lucy?! You've always been searching for one!"

And now, as she walked into Fairy Tail, pondering what had been said to her, everyone started to giggle and shoot her glances of pure joy and mirth.

The blonde took a seat at the bar, where Mira was polishing a glass as she hummed.

"Ohhh, morning, Lucy!~"

"Morning Mira…do you by any chance know why everyone in the guild's so _fidgety _today?"

The white-haired take-over mage giggled, and set the glass down onto the countertop.

Her blue eyes locked onto the blonde's brown ones, and Mirajane giggled some more.

"Mira…are you okay?"

"Oh, Lucy," the other girl sighed. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…have you, by any chance, read this week's issue of Sorcerer Weekly magazine?"

"Um…no? I haven't had much time to buy it. Why? Is there something interesting?"

"Very," Mira said, and burst into a fit of chuckles.

Suddenly, there was a loud slam as Levy burst into the guild and pattered towards her best friend.

"Lu-chan!" said the petite blunette in a tone of disbelief and despair. "Why did you not _tell_ me? I thought we were the _best_ of friends!"

Levy was so close that Lucy had to scoot away a little in order not to feel uncomfortable.

"Of course we are! And what did I fail to tell you?"

"Oh, now you're _lying_ to me! It's on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly magazine!"

"Huh?"

At the same time she asked the question, Juvia popped up on her left side.

"Gah! Juvia! Could you not do that? You're going to give me a-!"

"Oh, Lucy-san! Juvia is SO glad that you won't be Juvia's love rival anymore!" cried the water mage as she squeezed the blonde nearly to death. "Gray-sama is now ALL JUVIA'S!"

"Hold on!" Lucy shouted, ripping out of the blue-haired woman's death grip. "What has gotten into all of you today?!"

"This!" all three girls cried as they pulled something out of nowhere. On closer inspection, Lucy could see that it was the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

Lucy's first reaction was, "Hey…the cover's kind of flashy this week, don't you think?"

"Hmm…is it?" Mira asked in a voice that made it clearly obvious she was trying to suppress her joy.

On even _closer_ inspection…

Lucy's second reaction was, "Hey, isn't that Natsu and me on the cover?"

Mira promptly answered through a strained voice, "Mmm-hmm."

And then…she noticed the headline.

Lucy's third reaction was, "Wait…what the hell?!"

She grabbed Mira's issue and read the front page's title again, just to make sure she hadn't made a mis-

"_Magnolia Agrees that Natsu and Lucy are the Cutest Couple To Ever Walk the Streets'_?!"

The blonde stared in shock at the photo in front of her. She recognized this. It was the mission they had taken only last week – the one where Natsu had destroyed a lot of the mountainside.

"What…wh-what is this CRAP?! This lying piece of CRAP!?"

The blonde ignored Mira's laughter, Levy's lamenting over how she had to read _this_ just to find out about her best friend's love life, and Juvia's squeals of delight.

She froze as the guild doors swung open yet again. Only this time, it revealed a pink-haired Dragon Slayer and his flying blue cat.

"Yo, what's up, everybody?" Natsu asked in a carefree voice as he practically _skipped _into the room. Happy followed closely behind, clutching a fish to his chest.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy screeched as she practically lunged out of the chair she was in and approached her best friend at a full sprint. Natsu yelped and covered his head as he tried to prevent himself from being run over by her as Happy screamed and dropped his snack.

"Look at this! LOOK AT THIS!" the blonde screamed as she shoved the magazine into his face. Natsu took it out of her hands, his face suddenly pale from his friend's outburst and read the cover page slowly. Happy hovered his right ear as he read along as well.

"Hmm," he said, and flipped a couple of pages. He began to read, _"Recently, Socerer Weekly Magazine has taken it upon ourselves to do a poll. And the question is…which two individuals make up the HOTTEST couple in Magnolia?! And you can guess from the front page, it's Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail that take the winning spot! Many surveyed people described the youthful lovers, and crooned over how they are always together, how Natsu always hugs his beloved blonde, and how they-"  
_"What is this bunch of CRAP!?" Lucy yelled, ripping the magazine from Natsu's clutches. Her face was a bright red as she averted her gaze from Natsu.

Crap.

If she was acting like this, it'd only be matter of time before the whole world found out about her _very _real feelings towards him.

"Ohhh…I get it…Natsu…you lllllike Lucy," Happy said as Gray and Erza snorted in amusement.

"Huh?" the Dragon Slayer said turning to his partner to interrogate him, but Lucy took action first.

The blonde grabbed onto his warm (and muscular) right arm, and pulled. "Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go!"

"Go? Where?"

"Where else? We're going to complain to the bitch who wrote this bullsh*t!"

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Lucy said later, slamming the magazine down onto the desk of an extremely skinny woman.

Apparently, her name was Quinn Watanabe, and it appeared as if she was wearing a thousand pounds of makeup. Her lips were smeared with dark, alluring red lipstick, and her cheeks were so pink and pale from powder and rouge that Lucy didn't even know which parts of her face was her real skin tone.

Her eye shadow was a deep shade of blue and her eyelashes were lined with dark mascara.

Quinn blinked once, twice, thrice, and then looked down at the article she had written for this week's issue.

"A magazine."

"Oh, so now you're being a smartass, huh?!" Lucy said, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "I mean…why would you write about stuff that isn't true?!"

"WHAT?" Quinn asked, so dramatically surprised that anybody - even an idiot like Natsu – could tell that she was lying. "But, but…Lucy-san…you are _obviously_ in a relationship with Natsu-san, aren't you?"

Lucy shot a quick look at her partner, who was at the back of the room, examining the reporter's collection of stamps.

"No, we are _not_. Look, I want you to fix this up in next week's magazine! Natsu isn't dating me! It's more likely that he would date a chicken drumstick than he'd be dating me!" Lucy declared. The last bit stung a little, but it was stupid to get hurt by something she had said on her own.

"So _fix _it, okay?!"

"Okay, you have my word. I shall fix it."

"Good."

* * *

(One Week Later)

"Lucy! This week's publication of Sorcerer Weekly has come out!"

"Really?" the blonde asked, smug and excited. She grabbed the booklet from Mirajane's hands and ripped open the plastic packaging it was in. "I can't _wait_ to see how that woman fixed things…UP?!"

On the front cover was a picture of Lucy in fake tears, and Natsu eating a chicken all by himself.

"_Natsu Dragneel Values Food More Than he Values his Girlfriend?!" _said an incredulous voice behind the blonde.

Lucy's heart pumped faster as she turned and met Natsu's gaze. He was just centimeters behind her. Happy was off to the side wailing his ass off.

"Natsu _love_ food! He's gonna _marry_ food. He's gonna be alone _all_ his life with nothing but muttons and hams stacked all around him! When that time comes around, he's going to be too disgusting for females to think him as hot anymore!" The blue cat then turned to everyone in the guild. "Even though he llllikes Lucy, he'll never get her as a wife!"

"Damn cat!" Lucy growled as she threw her shoe at him. Happy dodged it and giggled as the blonde retrieved her footwear.

Natsu's face was scrunched up into one of pure dislike and disgust. He took the magazine. "What is this?! This isn't true!"

Lucy groaned. "That reporter…."

"_Lucy Heartfilia has confessed to this roaming reporter that her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, would rather stay at home and eat than take her out on a romantic date! The blonde burst into tears as she thanked me for my beautiful article on their relationship-"_

"What the hell?! I didn't thank her at all!" the blonde screamed, roughly pulling back the article. "I practically lost my voice telling her to fix her damn article!"

"I do _not_ care about food more than I care about Luce!" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms and pouting adorably. "Lucy-!"

"Natsu, we're going to complain!" the blonde said fiercely, and she dragged the Dragon Slayer out of the guild by his scarf. Happy stayed behind…partly because he didn't want his face squashed in by Lucy's boot, and mostly because he had an abundance of fish he would like to eat in peace today…

* * *

"What the f***, Queer Waters?! WHAT IS SO MESSED UP ABOUT YOU THAT YOU"VE WRITTEN AN ARTICLE TOTALLY BASED ON LIES!?" Natsu yelled at the thin woman angrily.

The blonde had fully expected to take charge of the screeching today, but it seemed like that wouldn't be the case.

"I thought you said you were going to fix it?!"

"So it's you this time who's whining to me," the reporter sniffed arrogantly. Then her mouth spread into a mischievous smile. "Why weren't you angry about the last article, but you're so upset by this one?"

"Be-because…"

Lucy gazed at her best friend curiously.

Natsu turned away from Quinn. To Lucy's surprise, there was a deep red blush on his face. "I wasn't bothered by the last one," he mumbled.

Before the blonde could comment on his reply, he burst into angry words again. "ASIDE FROM THAT, LET'S THIS CLEAR, QUEER WATERS! I do _not _ - I repeat, _do not_ – care about food more than I care about Lucy! She's the most important person to me!"

Lucy felt slightly dizzy as her blood rushed up to her cheeks. The room's temperature seemed to rise sharply all of a sudden.

"All right, all right…I'll fix it in next week's issue. Sheesh, young people these days just _love_ to deny their secret relationships, huh?"

"We're not like that!" Lucy protested.

"Sure, sure…and by the way, idiot," Quinn said snippily to the young fire mage, "It's _Quinn Watanabe_, not Queer Waters."

But Natsu had already stuffed in his imaginary earplugs into his ears, and answered with, "Can't wait for the next article Queer Waters."

* * *

One week later, Lucy emerged from her bathroom, energized from a morning shower. She was dressed in her pajamas still, since they were comfortable and she thought she'd stay home for a little while to catch up on her novel before heading out to the guild.

She was just drying her hair when she noticed the pink-haired figure sitting on her bed.

"My room!" she cried, throwing her towel onto the carpet. "Natsu, what are you-!?"

"Luce, guess what?" he asked, holding up a rectangular package wrapped in pure white wrapping paper.

He had his right index finger over his lips, indicating for her to stop her complaints about his incessant break-ins into her home.

Although Lucy personally didn't like being quieted like that, she shut her mouth anyways, and let her gaze fall on the package. Her eyes lit up in anticipation.

"Is that it?" the blonde inquired eagerly. "This week's publication!?"

"Yep…I haven't opened it yet," he said, standing up and handing it to her.

After he made sure the object was in her hands, he sank into her desk chair, and started messing around with her stories.

The blonde was too busy shredding the wrappings off the magazine to tell him to stop. When she saw the headline, she immediately froze. A blush ascended her neck, and then her whole face as she read the accompanying article. She quickly hid the booklet behind her back.

"Sh-she messed up again! We better go-!"

"Read it to me, Luce," Natsu said in such a flat, serious tone that the blonde could do nothing but oblige reluctantly.

"_Natsu Dragneel Declares that his Girlfriend is the Most Important Thing to Him…recently, this reporter was told by Natsu Dragneel himself that his care and love towards Lucy Heartfilia cannot be measured! His feelings towards the girl are endless, he says, and he hopes that everyone understands just how significant her existence is to him. 'I love her,' he declared to me in such a determined tone that I couldn't respond. I'm sure we all agree as I cheer, "Go, NaLu!"_

A silence followed the conclusion of the article, in which Lucy again blushed.

"Haha, like I said, we better go and…tell her to…fix it again…"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it," Natsu said flatly.

"What? But, I mean…it's not true! Of course we have to-!"

He suddenly turned towards her, and cocked his head to the side. "So if it WAS true, you'd have no problem with it?"

"Well, yes, but it's-!"

She fell silent as the pink-haired mage got up from the chair and approached her purposefully. He slammed his forehead against hers, and looked her right in the eye. There was a blush on his face as he took her hands.

"Then go out with me, Lucy Heartfilia."

"H-huh?"

"In other words, I love you."

"Wait, what?"

"Kiss me."

Even though he was the one who demanded it, he leaned forward and met his mouth with hers. An electric shock pulsed through the blonde as he did so, and for once, Lucy found herself speechless.

Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"So…do we still have to go to that reporter?" he asked, smiling innocently.

Lucy stared up at his face, blushed, and then, very, very hesitantly, she replied.

"N-no."

* * *

"Thanks, Quinn," Mirajane said brightly as she entered the reporter's office. "You've helped me out _bunches_."

"Anything for the star model of our magazine," the other woman replied, applying more lipstick to her mouth. "What should next week's fake headline be?"

Mira giggled, and took out a secret photo of two particular mages kissing. "_Natsu Dragneel Proposes to Lucy Heartfilia!"_

* * *

**There you go! Natsu's a little - okay, a LOT - OOC at the end, but that's for reasons within the story. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot (and by the way, I own Queer Waters - er, I mean...Quinn Watanabe...)...**

**Well, have a lovely day!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
